Celos estúpidos
by Nora Felton
Summary: Arrugó el ceño al ver que el chico se acercaba demasiado a Mimi para observar lo que la castaña le señalaba en un libro y le tocaba accidentalmente, nótese la ironía, la rodilla. Gruñó levemente, a veces su novia era demasiado inocente. Oneshoot. Mimato


**Aclaraciones: **Pues lo de siempre, que Digimon no me pertenece.

**Resumen: **Arrugó el ceño al ver que el chico se acercaba _demasiado_ a Mimi para observar lo que la castaña le señalaba en un libro y le tocaba accidentalmente (nótese la ironía) la rodilla. Gruñó levemente, a veces su novia era demasiado inocente.

* * *

**Celos estúpidos**

* * *

Matt se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en el reposabrazos y estiró las piernas relajándose. Hoy el ensayo que había tenido con su grupo lo había dejado agotado. Menos mal que estaban de vacaciones y no tenía que ir también a la universidad, sino parecería un cadáver andante. Miró el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba las seis de la tarde. Había quedado con Mimi dentro de media hora para ir a dar una vuelta y luego a lo mejor llamar a Tai y los demás haber por donde andaban, así que tenía treinta minutos para darse una ducha e ir a recogerla.

A las seis y veintiocho minutos Matt se encontraba frente a la puerta de su novia. Sonrió levemente al ver el cartel en forma de corazón que colgaba en ella, con el dibujo de tres personas (Mimi y sus padres) sonriendo y donde se podía leer Tachikawa en rosa. Oyó unos pasos acercarse y la puerta se abrió apareciendo Mimi por ella.

—Hola—saludó ella con una enorme sonrisa para luego lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo del cuello mientras lo besaba. Y como siempre, Matt la abrazaba por la cintura reteniéndola cuando ella quería apartarse y continuaba besándola, haciendo que la castaña sonriera contra sus labios divertida.

—Espera…—musitó ella entre beso y beso. Matt gruñó levemente y se separó lo justo para que sus miradas se encontrasen—…no estoy sola.

Automáticamente Matt la soltó y miró de reojo hacia el comedor. ¿Estaban sus padres en casa? No le apetecía otra "charla" que el señor Tachikawa muy amablemente le dio cuando les sorprendió a él y a su hija en la puerta despidiéndose. Aún se acordaba de la cantidad de tonos rojos que adquirió el rostro del padre de Mimi y como al día siguiente cuando Matt fue a buscarla, el hombre le dijo que su hija estaba cambiándose y que mientras terminaba, pasara al comedor y así podrían _hablar_. Aunque en realidad, el que habló todo el rato fue el señor Tachikawa, Matt se limitaba a asentir en algunas cosas y mirar de reojo la escalera implorando constantemente que la castaña apareciese de una vez por todas.

Mimi rió al ver la expresión de su novio.

—No son mis padres—aclaró divertida. Matt sintió como sus músculos se relajaban—Se han ido de vacaciones unos días. Ven te lo voy a presentar.

"_¿Lo?_" pensó Matt mientras era arrastrado hacia el comedor. Un chico estaba sentado en el sofá mirando distraídamente una revista que había en la mesa, alzó la mirada cuando los vio aparecer y les sonrió. El rubio arrugó el ceño.

—Hola— dijo él, aunque más bien tenía ganas de soltar un _"¿Quién es este?_".

—Matt, te presento a Hideki, un compañero de la universidad. Hideki, él es Matt.

"_Su novio_" completó mentalmente el rubio mientras deslizaba un brazo por la cintura de Mimi y la acercaba a él en un gesto posesivo. Pasar tanto tiempo con Tai le estaba pasando factura en sus acciones.

El tal Hideki, un chico casi de la altura de Matt, castaño y ojos azules, le sonrió alegremente, se levantó del sofá acercándose a la pareja y le extendió la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Matt miró la mano que el amigo de Mimi le extendía, luego lo miró a él que seguía sonriéndole y finalmente levantó su mano y se la estrechó.

—Igualmente—masculló el rubio.

Intentó pensar en frío y no ver cosas donde no las había. Él no era de esos chicos celosos hasta la médula que no dejaban a su novia en paz ni un segundo, luego la "secuestraban" para que no saliesen a la calle y así evitar que los demás chicos la mirasen. Seguramente Mimi se había encontrado con su amigo por la calle y él muy amablemente se habría ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa. Y cuando habían llegado, la castaña le habría invitado a un café, ya que en la mesa dos tazas medio llenas lo confirmaban. Bien, así que ahora que él había llegado su amigo ya podía irse.

—Hideki ha venido a ayudarme con Literatura—le explicó Mimi al cabo de unos segundos.

El rubio arrugó el ceño.

—¿Literatura?

—Sí, literatura española. Tengo algunas dudas y me cuesta memorizar algunas cosas—admitió ella.

Matt vio junto a las tazas de café, una pila de libros, algunos cerrados y otros abiertos. Dirigió su vista al chico que seguía mirándolo.

—Sé que habíamos quedado pero cuando nos hemos dado cuenta ya había pasado de la hora—rió ella—Hideki me lo ha explicado tan bien que las horas se me han pasado volando. Es un buen profesor. —le halagó la castaña.

¿Horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? ¿Y porque él no sabía nada de esto?

—Eso es porque tú también has atendido—sonrió el chico a la castaña—y porque eres una buena alumna.

Matt entrecerró los ojos. Hubiese preferido mil veces que hubiese estado señor Tachikawa.

—No te importa esperar un poco más ¿no? —preguntó Mimi a su novio—Solo me queda por repasar un poco de prosa y un escritor español, así que será media hora o menos ¿no? —Hideki asintió—. O si quieres puedes ir directamente donde hemos quedado con los demás.

¿Y dejarla sola con el _profesor_ Hideki? Ni hablar.

—No te preocupes, leeré algo mientras termináis—habló mirando al chico que le devolvía la mirada aún con esa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Mimi asintió conforme y le dio un beso en los labios, pero Matt llevó una mano a su nuca y la acercó más a él profundizando el beso. Cuando se separó, Mimi lo observaba con un notable sonrojo en la cara, sorprendida de que Matt la hubiera besado _así_, delante de alguien. El rubio sonrió socarronamente y dirigiendo una última mirada al chico, se dirigió a la cocina. Haber si tras observar ese beso, al "profesor" le quedaban claras algunas cosas.

* * *

Sentado en un sillón y con una revista en mano, Matt miró por octava vez en tres minutos el reloj. ¿Por qué el tiempo iba tan condenadamente despacio? Bajó un poco la revista para mirar a su novia que estaba sentada en el sofá junto al chico. Arrugó el ceño al ver que el chico se acercaba _demasiado_ a Mimi para observar lo que la castaña le señalaba en un libro y le tocaba accidentalmente (nótese la ironía) la rodilla. Y parecía que Mimi no se daba cuenta de nada. Gruñó levemente, a veces su novia era demasiado inocente. ¿Quién se tragaba que un amigo tuyo viniera a darte clases cuando faltaban dos meses para que empezaran? Además, si hubiese tenido dudas, que le hubiese preguntado a Joe, que seguro encantado se las habría resuelto.

—Entonces, Francisco de Quevedo fue un noble, político y escritor español del Siglo de Oro, y uno de los más destacados de la historia de la literatura española—le explicó Hideki a Mimi, quien iba asintiendo intentando aprendérselo.

Matt volvió a esconder su rostro en la revista para fingir que leía algo aunque llevara toda la hora con la misma página y ni siquiera sabía de qué iba. Ese chico parecía una enciclopedia humana.

—Tengo que buscar su obra más importante en el género amoroso—leyó Mimi una de las notas que había escrito ella en su cuaderno cuando su profesor les mandó el trabajo.

—Mmm _Amor constante más allá de la muerte_—dijo Hideki y Mimi alzó el rostro sorprendida.

—Vaya, eres un genio Hideki—sonrió ella.

Los dedos de Matt arrugaron levemente los bordes de la revista.

—Es que es uno de mis poemas preferidos—Hideki sonrió— _Alma a quien todo un dios prisión ha sido, venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado, médulas que han gloriosamente ardido…_

Mientras recitaba el poema, Matt bajaba lentamente la revista para así poder asesinar con la mirada al chico. Seguramente era el típico tío que iba de sensible, recitando poemas de "no sé quien autores" y así conseguía que las chicas le hiciesen caso. Y viendo que Mimi lo observaba embobada, parecía que si tenían efecto.

Afortunadamente, el móvil del rubio sonó, rompiendo el momento y haciendo que Hideki y Mimi mirasen en su dirección. Sin pedir perdón por la intromisión, Matt se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Si?

—_¿Matt? Soy Tai_

—Dime Tai—habló mirando de reojo hacia el comedor.

—_He llamado a Mimi pero no me lo cogía… ¿Qué estabais haciendo eh, pillines? —_preguntó con voz divertida. Matt oyó algo parecido a una colleja al otro lado del móvil_—¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas Sora?_

—_Porque eso no es asunto tuyo, Tai. —_oyó la voz de la pelirroja al fondo.

—_Solo era una broma—_le contestó el castaño riendo_. —No te enfades—_pidió. Al cabo de unos segundos Tai volvió a hablar_—Bueno, ¿entonces dónde estáis?_

—Estamos en casa de Mimi, al parecer se está _retrasando_—hizo énfasis en la palabra—un poco en sus clases.

—_¿Clases?_

—Sí, cuando he llegado estaba acompañada de un compañero suyo de la universidad, que al parecer, ha venido a darle una clase. —arrugó el ceño al ver que Mimi reía por algo que había dicho Hideki.

Escuchó como su amigo reía al otro lado del móvil.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —gruñó.

—_Que estás celoso. Matt Ishida está celoso_—canturreó—_oh, lo que pagaría ahora mismo por verte._

—Idiota—masculló. —Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se da cuenta—habló con tono irónico.

—_¿Quieres que le pegue? Nadie se liga a la chica de mi mejor amigo…y menos delante de él._ —rió el castaño tras añadir ese matiz.

—Ponte a la cola—murmuró Matt ignorando las últimas palabras—Va de tío sensible seguramente para encandilarlas con poemas de hace siglos y luego será todo lo contrario.

Tai soltó una carcajada.

—_Bueno, pues cuando Mimi termine "sus clases" veniros a la cafetería que está en la calle de Sora, que estamos ahí ¿vale?_

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego. —pulsó la tecla de colgar y mientras se guardaba el móvil Mimi entró a la cocina con las tazas de café.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó mientras dejaba las tazas en el fregadero.

—Tai, preguntaba dónde estábamos. —observó a su novia enjuagar las tazas un poco con agua— ¿Qué tal la clase? —se hizo el interesado.

—Muy bien—habló ella sonriéndole— ¿Has visto todo lo que sabe Hideki?

—Sí, ya veo.

Mimi le miró en silencio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó confundida.

"_Sí, si que pasa"_

—No, nada. —aclaró el rubio.

La castaña se acercó a su novio y empezó a jugar con el cuello de su camiseta.

—Sé que te dije que íbamos a dar un pase los dos solos, pero como ya te he dicho antes se me han pasado las horas volando. Y seguramente te estarás aburriendo ¿no? —alzó la vista para mirarlo.

Matt suspiró. Cuando lo miraba así no podía ni ponerse celoso. Esto de estar enamorado a veces no le gustaba, porque con una mirada de Mimi ya lo tenía a sus pies como un idiota. Aunque por lo menos se había dado cuenta de su cambio de humor, la razón no la había acertado, pero bueno.

—No estoy aburrido—mintió—Me he leído esa revista que tienes ahí en la mesa y era muy interesante.

Mimi rió.

—Era una revista de moda, Matt.

"_Mierda."_

La chica volvió a reír al ver el leve sonrojo que adornó la cara de Matt al verse descubierto.

—Voy con Hideki a terminar de repasar que ya no nos queda nada ¿vale? —Matt asintió de mala gana. —¿Quieres algo antes de irme?

Matt sonrió seductoramente y deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la chica.

—Bueno…—murmuró fingiendo pensar—…algo se me ocurre—miró a la chica que le sonreía. No hizo falta decirle más, Mimi se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los del rubio. Matt profundizó el beso al cabo de unos segundos, acariciando con su lengua todo lo que podía. Mimi llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del chico y se abrazó más a él, eliminando la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Mimi! ¿Va todo bien?

Matt se tensó enseguida.

—Lo mato…—murmuró el rubio mientras se separaba de sus labios. Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Había oído bien?

—Matt….no me digas que…—balbuceó la chica, comprendiendo ahora algunas cosas. —… ¿estás celoso? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

El rubio gruñó mirando hacia otro lado. Demonios, lo había descubierto.

—¿Mimi?

—Ya voy, Hideki—habló la castaña sin dejar de mirar a su novio. Una risa involuntaria se escapó de su boca, haciendo que Matt la mirara aún serio.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?

Mimi se mordió el labio intentando que no se le escapara la risa.

—Estás celoso de Hideki—dijo ella.

—Pues sí, sí, lo estoy—admitió él. Si mentía iba a quedar aún peor así que. Es que era evidente que el tío ese estaba detrás de Mimi, solo había que ver como se acercaba o la tocaba— Y no, no me digas que son celos estúpidos porque…

—Matt...

—…es evidente que le gustas y parece que le importa tres pepinos…

—Matt…—repitió acercándose un poco más a él.

—… que tengas novio y que encima esté…

—¡Matt! —el rubio la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Hideki es gay.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿C-cómo?

—Que Hideki es gay—repitió Mimi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Gay?

—Sí, gay, que le gustan los…

—Si,sí, ya sé lo que es gay—le interrumpió Matt. Eso no cuadraba, entonces ¿Por qué no paraba de mirar todo el rato a Mimi—Y entonces qué hacía mirándote todo el rato.

Mimi aguantó la risa y le habló inocentemente.

—Bueno, parece ser que no era a mi a quién miraba _tanto._

"_Oh, Dios"_

—Mimi…

Ambos se giraron hacia Hideki, que estaba en la entrada de la cocina y Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Creo que tendremos que dejar la clase para mañana, he quedado dentro de media hora y tengo que ir a mi casa y…

—Oh, sí, claro, perdón—se disculpó la castaña—Te acompaño a la puerta ¿vale?

Hideki le sonrió.

—Vale—miró al rubio—Adiós Matt.

El rubio dio un brinco al oír su nombre. Se giró y vio al chico que le miraba con su imborrable sonrisa.

—A-adiós…—balbuceó avergonzado.

Se quedó en la cocina, y al oír como Mimi se volvía a despedir de su amigo hasta el día siguiente y la puerta se cerraba, Matt suspiró.

Dios, qué vergüenza.

* * *

Ese día, después de que Hideki se hubiese ido, habían ido a la cafetería donde se encontraban Tai y Sora. Cuando se sentaron, Tai aprovechó a que Mimi se ponía a hablar sobre algo de ropa con Sora, para acercarse a su amigo y preguntarle que qué tal había acabado la clase. Se sorprendió al ver como un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Matt y este respondía su pregunta con un seco "bien" y luego le cambiaba de tema.

Al día siguiente, Mimi le dijo que esta vez tomaría la clase en casa de Hideki y que si quería acompañarla. Matt se negó diciéndole que tenía que ir a donde tocaba con su grupo para arreglar su guitarra. No es que no quisiese ver a Hideki por ser gay, era que simplemente si lo miraba se iba a morir de la vergüenza pensando en todas las miradas que le había echado el día anterior de "_pon tus manos donde pueda verlas_" o "_no te acerques más de lo necesario_" o de las acciones como el beso que le dio a Mimi antes de irse a la cocina. Y luego resultaba que a quién le gustaba Hideki, según Mimi, era él.

—_A decir verdad, te pareces a un novio que tuvo hace un año. Vi una foto suya y el parecido era muy grande._ —le había dicho Mimi ese mismo día.

Matt se sentó en el sofá, encendió la tele y se acomodó mejor. Tal vez debería disculparse con él por haberle mirado y actuado de esa forma.

Abrió los ojos al oír el timbre de su casa. Miró su reloj y vio que había dormido unas dos horas. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando espabilarse y se levantó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Hola—saludó Mimi cuando la puerta se abrió. Matt la miró aún con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. —Oh, ¿estabas durmiendo?

—Sí—murmuró con voz ronca. Vio que la chica llevaba en la mano una bolsa, y que en ella se veían las letras "_Too fashion_" —¿Has ido de compras? —preguntó cuando la chica pasó por la puerta y caminó hacia el comedor.

Mimi sonrió emocionada.

—Sí. Cuando Hideki y yo terminamos con el repaso fuimos a dar una vuelta y no pude evitar entrar a una tienda que habían abierto hace unos días.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Era hablar de ropa y a Mimi le brillaban los ojos.

—¿No ha venido contigo Hideki?

Mimi, que había dejado la bolsa en el sofá, se giró hacia él y lo miró divertida.

—Vaya…—puso sus brazos en jarra—…¿debería ponerme celosa?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

—Quería…disculparme…—Mimi lo miró—ayer…no me comporté…muy bien que digamos.

La chica sonrió.

—No te preocupes, se lo he explicado y lo ha entendido perfectamente, le gustas tanto que te ha perdonado enseguida—Matt se sonrojó—. Y también le he dicho que te sentías muy alagado pero que tenías una novia maravillosa y estabas muy feliz con ella. —rió la castaña. —¿He acertado?

El chico asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Completamente.

—Genial, y ahora ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que me he comprado?

La sonrisa de Matt se borró al instante.

* * *

Matt perdió la cuenta de cuantas prendas llevaba vistas cuando iba por la número siete. Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación y Mimi salía al cabo de unos minutos con un conjunto diferente, daba una vuelta sobre sí misma, y luego le preguntaba cómo le quedaba.

¿Cuánto dinero se había gastado? Mimi le había dicho que al haberla abierto hace días habían puesto ofertas de 2x1 o prendas a mitad de precio. Le hacía gracia verla salir con un conjunto, y cuando le preguntaba si le quedaba bien y Matt le contestaba que sí, ella se indignaba haciendo un puchero, diciéndole que siempre le decía lo mismo.

—Es que te queda bien.

—Mentiroso. Seguro que alguno no te ha gustado y has mentido.

Matt suspiró dándose paciencia.

—Hace tres días te dije que esa camiseta azul no me gustaba ¿te acuerdas? Y aunque me gritaste que era tu favorita y que le tenías mucho cariño yo seguí diciendo que no me gustaba. Así que si te digo que te queda bien, es que te queda bien.

Mimi arrugó el ceño y se metió al baño de nuevo.

El rubio se echó hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas en su cama. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas se había probado. Tenía que haberlo visto venir cuando vio la bolsa que traía, solo que estaba medio dormido y su cabeza no había actuado con rapidez. Suspiró, solo rogaba porque se acabaran ya.

—Matt…

El rubio alzó la cabeza para mirar a su novia y casi se atragantó con su saliva. Mimi estaba mirándose al espejo vestida únicamente con un camisón negro de seda, sujetado con unos tirantes que bien podrían ser hilos de lo finos que eran, que caía marcando su cintura y a ras de su trasero, dándole una vista de sus largas y blancas piernas. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?

La chica se giró hacia su novio.

—¿Te gusta? Hideki dijo que me quedaría bien—habló mientras se acercaba lentamente a su novio.

Matt seguía mirándola. Mimi aguantó la risa al ver su cara, se acercó aún más y se sentó lentamente encima de él a horcajadas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o no? —preguntó ella divertida. Aunque por la mirada de Matt ya sabía la respuesta.

El rubio cubrió su boca con la suya besándola apasionadamente. La chica llevó a sus manos a su cabello y se acercó completamente a él. Los brazos del Matt la abrazaron por la cintura e hicieron que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, ella encima de él.

—Me encanta…—murmuró él contra sus labios para luego volver a besarlos y profundizar el beso. La castaña gimió al sentir como la lengua del chico acariciaba la suya y sus manos subían por sus piernas y cintura, llevándose por el camino el camisón.

Mientras Matt se giraba haciendo que Mimi estuviese debajo y se dedicaba a acariciar sus piernas, agradeció mentalmente que Hideki tuviese tan buen gusto para la ropa interior.

Aunque esta no fuese a durarle mucho tiempo puesta a Mimi.

* * *

_xD _

_Sí, puede que sea un oneshoot tonto pero no paraba de rondarme por la cabeza y he tenido que escribirlo xD Me lo he pasado bien escribiendo la escena de los celos de Matt xDDDD Parece ser que nuestro rubio triunfa allá donde va ¿no? xDDD _

_Comentarios, críticas, tomates, tartazos…estoy abierta a todo lo que queráis pero con respeto :) Así que hacedme saber qué os a parecido ^^_

_Besos, Nora._


End file.
